Olaf Iverson
Highfather Olaf Iverson is a Dwarven Cardinal of Pelor and a citizen of Ghostpointe. He was ultimately responsible for the attempted revival of the Midnight Hand and the summoning of Zsyzak the Many-Handed into the world. History The Iversons had been the Highfathers of Ghostpointe's Temple of Pelor for as long as anyone could remember, so when Olaf took over as pontiff from his father, it was heralded as a blessing. The young, towheaded cleric's ministry was fiery and his knowledge of the sacred tomes was extensive. It was said that he could challenge a cleric of nearly any other faith to a religious debate and come out the victor, so complete was his dogmatic expertise. Yet Olaf would not be satisfied until he knew that he could prove that his faith was more worthy than any other. Olaf began to amass a rather esoteric collection of religious tomes from all manner of faiths across the globe, and spent hours poring through each and every volume of forgotten lore. The young cleric would spend hours and many sleepless nights locked away in the rectory, seeking to strengthen his own faith against evidence gleaned from others'. The book that would change his life looked much the same as any other when it came into his hands for the first time. The black, leather-bound book was incredibly thick, yet felt still somehow denser than the other similar books of its size on the shelf of religious relics. From the first moment he opened the tome, he knew that something was different. He could swear that the book was speaking to him, that the words would leap off the page and float through his ears before he'd even had a chance to read them. He devoured every word on every page, and his hunger to know more echoed in his mind while he dreamt. It was in this way that he was first contacted by the demon Zsyzak the Many-Handed, who told him of the part he would play in his grand return to the Material Plane. Olaf was enthralled. Suddenly, the tenets of his old faith seemed little more than children's lies, and the mere sight of his Highfather's Robe filled him with bile. The plan the demon laid out was simple, and Olaf was only to keen to play his part. The vile acts the demon asked of him were nothing; what were the lives of 10 insignificant mortals compared to the glory that was to come? When the Festival of the Crimson Moon arrived, Olaf was already filled with a sense of purpose. The murders were an easy enough to accomplish task, for his position in the city allowed him admittance to places that many would not have been able to access. The victims never saw his attacks coming, for who could have possibly suspected him? Faking his own death was a stroke of genius on the demon's part as well, for he was free to move about in secret afterward. Once all the victims had been slain, Olaf returned to the Temple and began reciting the ritual from the book. The stage was set, the plan had gone off with almost no hitches-and if not for the actions of a ragtag group of adventurers, he may have succeeded in his goals. As it happened, he was thwarted in his attempt, and both he had the foul demon were cast down into the abyss. Characteristics and Personality Olaf Iverson was a relatively young dwarf, and in fact he was the youngest ever to hold the position of Highfather in Ghostpointe. Inheriting the position when his father became too frail to complete his duties, Olaf was an immensely spirtual dwarf before his transformation. Known for his passionate sermons, Olaf was never shy about calling out courruption where he felt it lay. He had a penchant for studying other religious customs, and eagerly debated with anyone who sought to test his knowledge of scripture. His transformation left him a shadow of his former self. he became selfish and withdrawn, and desired nothing but power and the completion of his plan. Physically, Olaf was muscular and handsome, with a blonde beard and swept-back, winglike hair. He was seldom found outside of his Highfather's Robe and Miter, and wore both with great pride. His Book of Pelor was also never far from his sight before the day he burnt it up in a pillar of flame to complete the illusion of his death. A smile was never far from his face, either, though the post-transformation evil smirk was a far cry from the sly grin he'd once been famous for. During the summoning, Olaf began to change physically as well, as both his eyes and hair turned black as night while performing the ritual. Victim's Verse How easily, with all our might, it is to snuff out Pelor's light! ''STILL our work is but half-done,'' We gamble now for work, not fun... Trivia *An accomplished religious author as well as a scholar, Olaf was said to have authored over twenty books on various religious principles. *Olaf was very nearly overpowered in his attempt to assassinate Archmage Urbini, but an unlucky fall in his private bathroom knocked the mage out cold, allowing Olaf to slay him. *During Zsyzak's first attempt to emerge into the Material Plane, it was Olaf's grandfather, Duff Iverson, who threw the final blow that drove the demon back through the Abyssal Portal. Category:characters Category:villains Category:npcs Category:Campaign: After Midnight Category:dwarves Category:clerics Category:clergy Category:chaotic evil Category:citizens of ghostpointe Category:dead characters